The Couch Of Desire
by Gio Poynter
Summary: A Finchel two-shot. Make-out session in Finn's house. This isn't gonna end well...
1. The Couch

**Hey guys! So, this is a new one-shot, basically based on my one-shot 'A better kiss, a hotter touch'. FinchelLoveHearts said that i should do one with Finchel in Finn's house with his parents, so i thought this would be cool. Hope you like it (:**

**Disclaimer: Glee still doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Finn and Rachel were watching 'The Notebook' at his house and Finn was getting really bored.

"Honey, i'm gonna go to the supermarket with Burt, okay?" His mom passed by them in the living room "And i'm not gonna tell you not to burn the whole house because i know Rachel's responsible. Bye, sweethearts! Have fun!"

"Bye Carole!" Rachel waved goodbye.

When Carole closed the door, Finn was already kissing Rachel's neck.

"Finn! What are you doing?" She slapped his arm.

"Well, my mom told us to have fun, didn't she?" He winked at her "And you know, Kurt is in the mall with Blaine so he won't be back anytime soon"

He got back to kissing her collarbone.

"B-But what about the movie?"

"We can watch it later" He laid her on the couch and bit her earlobe.

"Finn, we're in your mom's couch! I don't think we should..."

"Oh, you know you want to, Rach" He whispered in her ear, causing Rachel to shiver.

"O-Okay..."

Finn started kissing her roughly as if no one could stop him. He ran his hands all over her bare legs and bit her bottom lip.

Rachel started to feel the ache between her legs and couldn't think of anything else, just Finn's hands squeezing her butt.

She took off his shirt and threw it on the other side of the room, running her hands through his abs.

Finn bit her neck that'd definitely leave a hickey later and felt his pants get tighter at the sound of Rachel's moans.

"Finn..."

She was desperate and he could feel the heat between her legs, so he took of her shirt and started to leave open-mouthed kisses between her boobs.

Rachel ran her nails through his back, wanting him desperately. And when he was about to take off her skirt, he heard a voice.

"Can you believe that your mom forgot her purse? I'm just gonna... Oh."

Finn jumped when he heard Burt's voice and saw him shocked standing in the living room.

Burt immediately closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wondering how to react at this kind of situation.

"First of all... Rachel, please put your shirt on"

Embarassed as she'd never been before, Rachel quickly put her shirt on and looked at her feet, wanting to get out of there.

Burt looked at them and sighed.

"Look, i understand that teenagers have their needs, but please just don't do it on my couch. I watch football there..."

Finn nodded.

"I'm so, _so _sorry, Burt! I don't know what happened, i just... I-I think i better be going now" Rachel said and quickly grabbed her purse, leaving the house.

"Rach, wait up!" Finn ran after her "Let me take you home!"

They entered in Finn's car and Rachel couldn't even look at him.

"Are you mad?" He asked as he started driving.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do that" She kept looking through the window "I'm so embarassed. I don't know if i'll ever be able to look at Burt's face again..."

"Hey, don't worry. I bet he's gonna forget about it"

Rachel finally looked at him, anger in her eyes.

"Finn, he saw your head between my boobs and your hands under my skirt! I don't think i would ever forget an image like that if i was him!"

"Okay, i'm sorry. I should've known that it's not safe doing it on the couch" He caressed her hand and kissed it softly.

He felt Rachel calm down at his touch and smiled.

When Finn parked the car in front of Rachel's house he gave her a quick kiss and whispered in her ear.

"So, tomorrow are we gonna pick where left off?"

"Oh, no" She pulled away from him "I'm still mad at you. No sex for a week"

She got out of the car, leaving Finn very shocked.

No sex for a _week_?

When he got back to his house, Burt and Carole were sitting on the couch waiting for him

"Finn, please sit. We're gonna have _the talk_"

_Oh great._

* * *

__**So, did you like it? Please, send me some reviews! I need to know your opinions (:**


	2. The Talk

**You ask, i do. That's how it rolls on my world LOL So, that's some people asked for a chapter for the talk and i wrote it! Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"I can't believe you told her..." Finn said to Burt.

"I had to! She's your mother!"

"Honey, please sit" Carole asked.

Finn sat in front of her and put his head on his hands, dying of embarrassment.

"Look at me" He obeyed his mother. "I know that teenagers have their needs, but you have to remember..."

"That there is a time and a place for that" Burt interrupted. "My couch is not appropriate for this kind of thing"

"Y-Yeah, that too" Carole glanced at her husband, making him stop talking. "But most importantly, you can't forget about safety. I don't want another pregnancy crisis in this family, understand?"

Finn nodded, still embarrased.

"So are you using condoms?"

"Ah... Y-Yeah" He really didn't want to talk about his sexual life with his mom, but he had to. "Rachel's very careful about this stuff. She doesn't want anything getting in the way of her future"

"Good" Carole smiled a little. "Now honey, _please _tell me that you're being kind and romantic. Rachel's a good girl and i didn't raise you to become a man who just uses a girl for sex!"

Finn widened his eyes "What? No! Of course not, mom! I love Rachel more than anything in this world. I would never do that to her"

Carole's eyes softened at her son's words.

"I'm glad to hear that..." She smiled. "So, i brought these for you from the hospital. Don't forget to use them!"

Finn took the plastic bag and gasped when he saw a bunch of condoms of all kinds he could imagine.

"But, changing the subject... How's Rachel?" Carole asked.

"Well, i think she will never come here again. She was really embarrassed"

"But there's no reason to be embarrassed! This is a normal thing!" She sighed. "Honey, tell her that i'm inviting her for dinner tomorrow. We'll have a girl to girl talk"

Finn nodded and called his girlfriend telling her about _the talk _and that she was invited to dinner.

* * *

On the next day, Rachel showed up wearing a pink polka dot dress and he could tell that she was really nervous.

The dinner was awkward, everybody was silent and Finn had to squeeze Rachel's hand so she wouldn't run away.

After the dinner his mother asked Rachel to help her with the dishes and he knew that they were going to talk, so he hid himself behind the kitchen's wall.

"I'm so sorry, Carole" Rachel said.

"Sorry for what, sweetie?"

"For... Last night's situation"

"Oh honey, there's nothing to worry about! I totally understand, i've already been a teenager once. All that matters is that you two are being careful, okay?"

"Okay"

"But Rachel, let me ask you something because i need to hear this from you... Is Finn being a gentleman? Not just with sex, but as a boyfriend. I need to know if i raised him well"

"Yes, he's very romantic. Last Sunday he made a picnic for me at the park and we saw the sunset together..." Finn could tell by Rachel's voice that she was smiling. "He's the love of my life, Carole. Your son means everything to me"

Finn let a smile escape from his lips, his heart beating faster at her words.

"Aw honey, i'm so glad to hear this! You two are meant for each other. He's so much happier when he's with you..." She sniffed a bit and Finn rolled his eyes, his mom was such a cryer. "That whole Quinn's pregnancy thing broke him and you... You saved him, Rachel. Thank you so much for that"

They were silent for a few seconds and Finn decided to enter the kitchen.

Carole was hugging Rachel tightly and Finn smiled. His two favorite women in the entire world loved him as much as he loved them.

"Hey, what is going on here?" He asked.

Rachel broke apart from Carole "Nothing, babe. We were just talking"

Finn couldn't help himself and put his hands on her cheeks, kissing her lovingly.

"I love you so much, did you know that?"

She nodded at him "I love you too"

"Now mom, can i steal my girlfriend from you?"

"Yes you can, sweetie" She smiled at them.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and headed to his bedroom, but not before hearing his mother yell:

"Don't forget to use the condom!"

* * *

**Yay! What did you think?**


End file.
